Tutto Il di Piango
by DawnFlame
Summary: A walk through the forest meant almost nothing until Danny ran into Vlad Plasmius. What is his diabolical new scheme... and what does it have to do with the talk of nothingness?
1. Those Feelings of Nothing

Tutto Il di Piango **is a sad Italian song composed by Vijay Singh, a deep and kind-hearted soul who helped show the world real music. I have worked with him. He is truly a master of the art. **

**This is my first DP piece. Who wrote it, though- Dawn or Flame?**

**No, I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

All day I weep; and then at night, when miserable mortals rest, I find myself in tears, and my misfortunes double; then I pass my time in weeping.

_-Tutto Il di Piango, English translation_

* * *

1. Those Feelings of Nothing

I felt nothing. What if I was nothing?

Many say it is not true. There are too many people that I can count that do not want me to think in such a manner. And yet, I cannot help but think such thoughts. Quietly, I pushed my raven-colored hair out of my face and shook my head, walking through the park and wincing in pain. Limps are not easy to tame, and this one was no exception. How I got the limp was simple- another ghost fight with the ghost hunter himself.

Don't ask me why his name is Skulker. Your guess is as good as mine.

I leaned against a tree and looked straight ahead, a dead sort of stare there. What was I thinking? Nothing, to be honest. It had been one of the longest weeks of my life. I couldn't help it. Some things had not worked out as I saw fit, and right now, I was ready to snap at the next comment someone made to me about Sam and myself.

Okay, so I admit it. I broke up with her. So what?

It's complicated. With the media hounding me and everything, I couldn't just find time to talk with her in private anymore. Was I proud of my decision? Like hell. I hated it with a burning passion. But she knew it was true that we couldn't just find a private spot and talk about her problems- as well as my own. It didn't mean that we would never talk again.

We just couldn't do intimate talking, that's all. And that broke both our hearts. We were upset. Sam bawled in my arms for an hour after I told her everything. I just sat there, rocking her back and forth and shaking my own head. It was never supposed to go like this. I had never even dreamed about this whole incident occurring.

But it had happened. And now I was here in the woods.

How did Skulker work into all of this? He had decided to show up _right after_ I finished comforting Sam. Was I ticked? Yeah, I was. I couldn't do anything, though.

My anger only fueled him to defeat me more and mock me. I was being tossed around like a rag doll. And I knew I couldn't win then. It was demoralizing, to say the least. His insults didn't mean anything- they just bounced off me. I felt worthless- my girlfriend had just been dumped by her best friend; a ghost I usually shared banter with was beating me. There was really nothing I could do besides try and escape him right then.

And I did.

There was nothing there but a hard shell. I could slip in and out of it. Happy, sad, angry, anything I wanted was possible with the shell.

Right then, I was just a raw human being.

There was no emotion.

The needles from the tree pricked my back as I leaned there, feeling my chest quake with sadness. Why? What had we all done to deserve this? It was just… it was crazy.

Simple as that.

I leaned away from the tree and continued walking. There was no destination in mind right then. I just wanted to get away from everything. I waned all the noise in my head to stop, all the pain and the shame… I just wanted it to evaporate into something completely different. That which allow me to escape from the reality that trapped me.

Was there any place that powerful that could encompass me into that position?

I couldn't think of one at all.

The leaves above me rustled. I ignored it, my mind mainly on the limp. I heard them rustle before, and I wasn't ruffled by the noise. It was just the birds or the wind blowing. I knew it was. If anything _had_ been there, I would have probably just morphed on the spot, to be honest. After the day's events and everything, I just… I couldn't think straight. There was nothing there.

Quietly, the leaves blew once more. I finally turned around and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and trying to force the worry out of me. Nothing worked. I knew then I was being followed. The breeze blowing every fifteen seconds had to mean something. But the problem was, I didn't know what it meant.

I turned back around and opened my eyes again, wincing. Stupid limp.

There was a light around fifteen feet away from me. It seemed to entrance me, and yet, it didn't. I wanted so desperately to know what it was, but something seemed to be holding me back from the light as well. It was kind of like a voice that told me not to go forth and discover what the light really was. My feet, on the other hand, didn't want to listen. They slowly moved towards this odd light and stopped when I was a foot away.

There was now nothing but air between us.

I reached out, and the light suddenly grabbed me… literally.

The light had a voice. It was one I knew so well, and I kicked myself mentally for actually allowing my feet to move me and not my mind.

"Daniel… whatever are you doing out here in the forest?"

Vlad Plasmius. What was _he_ doing out here?

Before I could ask that same question, the hand tightened around my wrist, and I grimaced in pain, falling to my knees. "Vlad…" I managed to grind out.

"Shush, little badger," he commanded. "You're going to a better place. I can assure you that."

And that was the last of his words I heard before I felt darkness embrace my mind.

* * *

**I hope this was okay. I love comments. It makes writing better.**


	2. Hatred for the Living

**Are you sure you know me?**

**Review replies are down at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

In a sad humor, I wear out my eyes and heart in grief; I am the lowest of all animals, for the loving arrows keep me at every hour bereft of peace.

_-Tutto Il di Piango, English translation_

* * *

2. Hatred for the Living

It's safe to say that I have no honest idea how long I had been knocked out for. All I know is that I had woken up from a really long time of some sort of strange sleep. The only reason I'm saying it was strange was that- well, I was in pain when I had awoken. How can I not say that Plasmius knocking me out hadn't affected me? Well, let's just say it did.

Let's say it hurt like crap. And the pain I felt when I woke up was only the beginning.

My eyes opened to the sight of a blinding light in my eyes. Moaning, I tried to squint and see where I was, but all I could hear was the sound of a voice I thought had disappeared a while back. He sounded calm, almost as if he was pacing around in his room. I tried to sit up, but there was something locking my wrists in place. My mind forced me to struggle and try to break free, but Plasmius's smooth voice practically stopped me from doing anything else. "It's no use, dear boy. You're trapped."

I wanted to scoff at this, but I couldn't. Hard to do that when you really are trapped and have no way to figure out if you can really escape or not. So, I decided to go with the second best thing; I asked him flat out. "What the hell are you talking about? Why are you here? What's going on?!"

The light that shined in my eyes suddenly ceased, and I found myself staring into darkness. I squinted, trying to adjust my vision to the newfound black that surrounded me and squirmed once more. Great- once again, I was left in the dark. I wasn't talking just literally, either. I struggled against the bonds once more and grunted. Looks as if he'd won in the capture department this time.

The only question was where he was hiding right then.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," he told me.

I gritted my teeth. "I don't get it, _Vlad._ Why are you doing this? How did you…?"

_SLAP._

My voice screamed out in pain as I felt a leather gloved hand smack across my face. Fire burned in my cheeks as I swore to myself I would not allow any tears to fall. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine, whispering to me that the end was coming near. His voice was calm- no anger, no emotion. "I can tell you everything, and I can tell you nothing, Daniel. Do you really want to know my plans for you? Or are you willing to wait a month for such a task?"

Something was wrong. He wasn't angry at my questions. There was nothing there. At all. I struggled again. "Oh, come on. I know you want to beat the crap out of me. So why don't we get this over with and…"

"'Get this over with'?" The vampiric-looking ghost leaned forward, the outline of his head growing larger. "Oh, Danny- I'm just beginning."

What?

Magenta light shined from his hands. I could now see his eyes in the hellish glare he produced. They didn't look calm like his voice he portrayed. No, they looked murderous. Sadistic. They looked very much unlike anything I had ever seen before. I tried to stare into them defiantly, but there was something about them that crushed my want to accomplish something like I had done before.

My voice stayed strong. "The beginning of what?"

"The beginning of nothingness," he breathed, his hand coming closer to my face.

I could smell the fumes from the glowing magenta energy he had summoned in his hands. A finger stroked my cheek tenderly, like a mother caring for her newborn child.

And as soon as he had done that, the hand came across my face once more with a resounding _SLAP._ I winced, biting my tongue and not screaming. A burning sensation overcame me, and I struggled once more. The bonds rattled with the sound of my attempts to break free, and I could hear Vlad laughing emotionlessly. Snarling, I tried to move forward in an attempt to scare him, do _anything_ to make him get even a touch a fear…

…but it was useless.

"You don't know what's happened, do you?" he asked me calmly.

I screamed, "You haven't told me a thing, you fruit loop!"

He looked thoughtful in the glare of his own light. "Haven't heard that comment in ages. Then again, I haven't been able to get anywhere close to you. After all, trying to get you out of the limelight has been practically impossible these days. I'm lucky I ran into you in the forest, you know." He scratched his chin slightly. "You're never by yourself anymore, Daniel. Someone's always got to protect you from me."

My blood had frozen over, my lips unable to move. There was not a single coherent thought that entered my mind. This man I thought was once a fruit loop, this person who once wanted me as a son- he was gone. The persona of a joking, bantering sort of evil archenemy had disappeared completely. In his place now was a man with the evilest of desires, willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted most. I had no idea what he wanted most, to be honest, but it just…

…it scared me.

Worse than Dan.

He smiled at me, turning his back and looking at the room in the darkness. "Mmm. If only you knew what was about to happen, Daniel. Then everything would be perfect, wouldn't it?" His gaze turned down to his gloved hand, staring for several seconds before turning back to me. One hand was still alight with energy, and he held it up to the gloved hand he stared at. In one dramatic gesture, he tore off the glove and showed me the hand.

A scream caught in my voice.

Blood.

Still wet. Fresh.

What the hell was going on? What was he up to?

And why was he in good spirits as if he had just achieved something so great and life-saving?

* * *

**FernClaw:** I aim to be very dark when I can. Dark enough to not go over the M-rating, that is.

**Pearl84: **This is after Phantom Planet, yes. I'm hoping to keep this a little foggy for a while, and everything will be explained in due time.

**Invader Johnny: **Hope this satisfies your needs.

**Legendary Chimera:** Thanks for the compliment. I agree- first person is quite difficult to achieve.

**MutantLover09:** Badass Plasmius? Excellent. I was aiming for that. This is my first attempt at Danny Phantom, actually. Glad you like it.

**MoonlightUmbreon:** This is a multi-chaptered fic, actually. It gets better- I think.

**Shining Zephyr: **Yes, I did leave it off there. Sorry about that.

**Garnet Sky:** This chapter happens next. Hope you liked it.

**Xelena:** Oh, yes. There will be more. I can assure you of that.


End file.
